


赤团华

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multi, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 夜露x朝阳（精神上）mob朝阳（实际上）狗血/轮煎/人格侮辱/ooc
Relationships: Grynewaht pyr Arvina/Asahi sas Brutus, Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Asahi sas Brutus, mob/Asahi sas Brutus
Kudos: 2





	赤团华

**Author's Note:**

> 帝国河畔堡一战后，二人死去又转生，朝阳被卖到妓院，却记得生前的一切。

“本地人……嗯……不错的经历……”夜露漫不经心地翻看手中的档案，身侧的下属噤若寒蝉，垂着脑袋立在墙边，一动也不敢动。

刚刚在妓院遭到行刺，这个疯婆娘必定要大闹一场。

“完美的档案，没有任何破绽。”夜露点燃了手中的纸张，扔到脚下跪着的男人面前，“你是临时起意，还是被人教唆？告诉我是谁让你这么做的。”

男人一言不发，手脚被镣铐束缚，低垂着头颅，沉默地注视着那张写满自己人生经历的薄纸被火焰烧灼得卷曲发黑，直至化为灰烬。

“就算你现在咬紧牙关不说，之后也会告诉我的，不要跟自己过不去。”夜露说。

男人沉思着，一动也不动，月光将他跪在女人脚下的影子拉得极长，在银白的光芒笼罩下仿佛一尊沉默的雕塑。

“好……我也不想错过这个折磨的机会，最近想出了一种新玩法，作为第一个体验者，你应该感到荣幸。”夜露微笑着注视他，“你觉得呢？朝……阳……？”

朝阳晃神了一瞬间，他非常的迷茫，甚至很痛苦，正在发生的事件正颠覆着他的记忆，他无法判别此时发生的一切是否真实。

然而没等他想通，夜露抬脚踩在他脸上，穿着木屐的脚用力碾了碾，把他贴在地上的脸侧碾得满是脏污。

“你这个……垃圾！废物！”朝阳倏然回过神来，破口大骂，身体疯狂挣扎，捆缚铁链因他的动作发出巨响。

“一直不说话，我还以为你是哑巴呢。”夜露眯着眼看他，“精神不错，再叫大声点，不然……怎么对得起接下来的节目呢？”

几个下属围了上来，把朝阳向后拖去。

这里曾是妓院的一间房间，如今已是一片漆黑。熏香幽幽燃起，散发出催情的味道。角落里散落几个形状怪异的玩意儿，朝阳曾经见过这些东西，某个与他有着微弱血缘关系的女人应该最熟悉它们的作用。

如今他也要亲身体验一下了。

“放开我！贱货！都是因为你！都是因为你的错！”朝阳仍在挣扎，翻来覆去的说着没头没脑的怨恨，以最恶心最下流的语言辱骂夜露和她的手下，夜露漠然地抽着她的烟枪，不予理会。

有个人听不下去了，朝他的腹部猛捣了一拳，那一下几乎将他砸得呕吐。他终于安静下来，不再挣扎，嘴唇无声地颤动，仿佛还在不甘地咒骂，有仇般地死瞪着夜露，恨不得立刻冲上去咬断她的脖子。

他被人乱七八糟地吊在半空，他的身体弯成一个直角——双手反绞，上半身与地面平行，一条腿弯折着屈在身前，另一条腿则自然垂下。他几乎触碰不到地面，只有拼尽全力伸直那条垂下的腿的时候，脚尖才能勉强挨到地面。

朝阳愤怒地挣扎几下，铁链却将他带得旋转起来，男人们哈哈大笑，伸出手拨弄几下，把他推得摇晃不停。夜露饶有趣味地打量着他，她今天的心情还算不错，所以以特别特别的有兴致来慢慢折磨这个刺杀者。

朝阳骂累了，声音渐渐小了下去，脸上仍是阴云密布，饱含怨恨与不甘。

夜露优雅地端着茶杯，以杯盖撇去水面的浮沫，轻呷一口，缓缓道：“格林瓦特，便宜你了。”

格林瓦特有点不大明白：“呃？大人……这……”

夜露不满地瞥了他一眼：“非要我说的这么直白吗？上他。”

有人“噗”地笑出了声，被夜露瞥了一眼后立刻耸肩噤声。

“是……是，夜露大人！”格林瓦特的脸霎时更红了，这个傻大个咽了下口水，不知道是害羞还是兴奋，一迈步就左脚绊右脚，激动地无以复加。他走到朝阳身后，解开腰带，双手极快地一扯，整条裤子瞬间落地，脱了个精光。

他随意撸了两下便勃起了，鲁加脏兮兮的肉棒硬得笔挺，份量相当大，粗长而丑陋，且不自然地向左撇着。垂下的两颗硕大的卵蛋随着他走路的动作而上下摇晃。

夜露嫌恶地别过脸去，连喝茶的心情都没了。放下茶杯，冲着房间里呆立的其他下属摆了摆手：“你们也一起。”

四名下属互相对视一眼，围了过来。

格林瓦特撩起朝阳的衣摆，露出瑟瑟发抖的圆润白皙的臀部。他的下体没有毛发，不知道是没有生长还是被人为剃掉了，可以非常清晰地看到软垂的粉色阴茎和不由自主收缩着的穴口。因为好奇，格林瓦特还盯着看了好一会。

“滚开！别碰我！啊！！！！你……”朝阳尖叫一声，感到有什么异物进入了他的身体。

格林瓦特把手指塞了进去，里面很窄很干涩。指头刚破开一点阻碍捅进去便有层层蠕动的肠肉主动过上来，吸住他的手指不让他动弹。格林瓦特有点不耐烦，手指拱了拱，感觉到有了缝隙，继而粗暴地在脆弱的肠道间抠挖。

从来没有人这么放肆地对待他，朝阳全身不由自主地紧绷，后庭不断收缩，企图排斥这根外来的手指。

格林瓦特惊叹道：“好……好紧啊……这里……这里真的可以吗？”

旁边一人以为他嫌脏，答道：“他们这些人接客前都是灌过肠的……你不能直接这么进去，这样你会很疼，抹点这个在上面……”

格林瓦特接过那人递来的润滑油，倒在手心，胡乱蹭在肉棒上。然而倒得太多，黏稠的液体有不少顺着肉柱直接滴落地面。

“夜露大人……”他抬起头，不知所措地看向坐着的夜露。

夜露不解地望过来，他触电般地抖了抖，回过神来，扒开男人僵硬的臀部，硬生生地捅了进去。

“啊啊啊——！！”朝阳大叫一声，那一刹那仿佛整个人被撕裂了，捅进来的东西实在太大太烫，朝阳眼前一阵发黑，那巨刃仿佛一气捅到喉咙下面。

“哦哦……这实在是！”格林瓦特惊得说不出一个完整的句子，只觉得进入了一个非常温暖而紧致的地方，肠肉热情的包裹着自己的肉棒，黏黏糊糊地就像裹紧了他整个人。

“你……畜生……你这个……”朝阳咬着牙说不出一句完整地话来，可怜他还不知道，鲁加的大肉棒还有大半根露在外面，以他的体格是决计容纳不下的。

格林瓦特尝试着动了动。怎么说呢，虽然狭窄肠道完全没有扩张，但是反而正因为这样才能体会到一种别样的快感，像是一层紧密的桎梏死死绷住他。

他快要被夹爆了。

温热泥泞的巢穴是如此的吸引人，他受身体本能的驱使而行动，屁股夸张地耸动着，整根出来再插进去。这样猛烈的冲击让朝阳非常吃不消，最深入的时候，他的腹部夸张地鼓起，是鲁加那根粗长的玩意儿，正肆无忌惮地在他体内冲撞。

“好爽好爽……啊……”格林瓦特忍不住伸出手，死死按住朝阳摇晃的臀部，把他套牢在自己的肉棍上。

旁边人看得笑了起来，一人拉下裤链走到近前，拽起朝阳的头发，拍在他脸上揉了揉。

男人的肉棒散发着裤裆里的汗味与恶劣的精臭味，朝阳嫌恶地转过头去，被这气味恶心地直想吐。

那人恼怒之极，抬手狠狠掴了他一耳光，把他的脑袋打得偏向一边，又按着出血的嘴唇掰回来强迫吞下男人恶心的生殖器官。

夜露漫不经心地看着，缓缓呼出一口白烟。

格林瓦特猛地挺腰，连带着朝阳的身体向前一顶，倒像是他主动去吃男人的肉棒，把那又大又厚的前头吞进喉咙深处。

“……唔！！”窒息的感觉涌来，朝阳挣扎着想要吐出来，然而整个人被捆地结结实实，晃荡在半空的样子倒像是舍不得似的。

男人大笑起来，骂他是“吊起来都不老实的贱货”。

他的脸涨的通红，意识模糊地厉害。妓院的润滑油似乎额外加了点催情的成份，朝阳的身体开始发热，大声喘着气，皮肤泛起一层薄红。

男人们围在他的身边，把硬挺的肉棒塞进他身体任何可以容纳的地方，甚至又有个人挤进了他的口中，享受着彼此肉棒相抵着被人服侍的快感。

朝阳无意识地低声呻吟着，他肉粉色的阴茎半勃着，似乎也稍微从格林瓦特的暴行中摸索出些许快感。他的脸上蒸腾起情欲的粉红，嘴唇无意识的张合，漆黑的瞳孔微微涣散。

格林瓦特终于忍不住了，低吼一声，继而迸射出来。朝阳猝不及防吃了满肚子滚烫的浓精，登时浑身一震，尖叫一声，抽搐着射了出来。

“啊啊啊……烫……唔！”口中的肉棒倏地一顶，打断了他的浪叫。

身前一人撤出来，转去他身后，剩下一人则退出些许，让他含住龟头，顺着柱身朝上吮吸。朝阳不再挣扎，头昏脑胀地伸出舌头，色情而淫靡地舔舐马眼处流出的精水。

朝阳雪白的屁股上已被格林瓦特按得大片青紫，身体仍在不由自主地抽动，仿佛还沉浸在刚刚射精的那一刹那，无法自拔。

身体里的肉棒换了一根。男人扶着他的腰插进去，进出几下，带出先前格林瓦特留在里面的夹杂着血与肠液的粉色精液，继而停住，皱着眉头抱怨：“他都被你操松了……”

“这样……不如这个让给你？”傻大个抬头，他正摆弄着朝阳解下来的一只手，把他刚射过后又硬起来的肉棒捣进他手心里摩挲，朝阳的手掌只堪堪握住他硕大的前头，来去几下，蹭得满手黏液。

男人低声骂了一句，俯下身子，猛抽了一巴掌朝阳乱晃的屁股，继而提了一口气，啪啪啪地抽送起来。

这个人显然很有经验。他找到了朝阳的敏感点，并对着那处不断戳刺，朝阳小幅度摇着头，两根肉棒相继滑出他的口腔，弹跳着打在他的脸上，男人们仿佛发现了这乐趣，纷纷用勃起的阴茎抽他耳光。

一人说：“你说：我是骚货。”

“啊……啊！”朝阳的瞳孔微微上翻，根本不知道那人说了什么。他不由自主地伸出舌头追逐拍在脸上的性器，脸上与满是男人泌出的淫水，身体随着身后人的动作晃动不停。

“你先停停。”身后人被叫停，只得无奈地放开握着的大腿根，等待他们的恶趣味得到满足。

“我、是、骚、货。”

“我……是……骚……不……”朝阳差点说出口，残存的理智跳出来制止了他：“不……滚……你们这些……啊！！”

身后男人象征性地顶了顶，引诱道：“不说这就没了哦。”

“不……不……”朝阳茫然地摇头。

“我、是、骚、货。”

“不……我不……啊……唔……”

“我、是、骚、货。”

“啊……哈啊……我……”

“我、是、骚、货。”

“我……啊……是……嗯……骚……货……”

最后一声说得极轻，说罢后他便萎靡地低下头，闭上了眼睛。

男人们的笑声几乎掀翻屋顶，那邪恶的得逞的笑声硬生生钻进朝阳的耳朵，嘲笑这娼妓下贱的尊严。

朝阳咬着嘴唇，怨恨地看着座上的女人，她目空一切，自私又可恨，如果不是她……都是她的错……要不是她，他怎么会失败，他怎么会死，怎么会一醒来变成下贱的娼妓！

“垃圾……废物……都是你的错……”朝阳的嘴唇翕动着，固执地控诉着她的罪行。他的意识很模糊，声音几不可闻，亵玩他的男人们都听不见，更不要说夜露了。

男人们把他翻来覆去地玩弄，他不自觉地勃起，足足射了好几次，阴茎上下晃动，打在小腹、腿根上，留下一道道乳白色的痕迹。

又插了几十下才总算缴械。男人射在他的屁股上，他的身体斑驳得像个淫靡的调色盘。

没等他休息片刻，又有人光顾了。

“果然是松了啊......你这个骚货……”身后人对这堪堪夹住他的小穴相当不满意，他伸出手指顺着边缘挤进去，刺痛瞬间袭来，朝阳的脸霎时白了。

手指慢慢变成了三根，朝阳不住挣扎。

这不行，这绝对不行，这真的不行。

他哑着嗓子求那人离开，但无济于事，他哭叫着、嘶吼着、怒骂着，那个人无动于衷，直到他招了招手又叫来一个人。

两根肉棒同时动起来的时候，他终于崩溃了，他疯狂地挣扎，双手拍打着旁边的躯体，用头狠命去撞前面的人。他不行了，太多了，他会死的！！

他的两只胳膊被人用力扯住，身后人拽着他的大腿往后一扯，屁股狠狠拍击出一声清脆的响声，继而前头迎面就是一拳，朝阳眼前一黑，被打得昏死过去。

后面被人射精的时候他醒了，准确来说是被掐醒的，一人扼住他的脖子，双手不断用力，打算直接将他扼死。

“！！”朝阳用尽全身力气挣扎，握紧手心砸向那个人，铁链被拉扯得疯狂作响，其他人冷眼看着，有的已经把裤链拉好了。

朝阳扭动着，那人一时被他挣扎得脱手，泄了力气。恼怒地撕扯着他的衣服把他提起来，没想到妓院小倌穿的衣服质量太差，一下子便撕掉大半。

那人看到朝阳的后背，瞬间静了。

其他人注意到动静看过来，瞬间也有点被骇住——

他的背上有两块硕大的狰狞的疤痕……不，这好像不是疤痕？

一人把他提起来，看到了他的前胸，也有两块这样的疤痕，看上去像是有什么东西曾将他捅了个对穿。

“这不是……伤口。”有个人摸了摸他的皮肤，“是平滑的，如果不是纹身……就是胎记？”

几个人低声讨论几句，夜露听到动静，起身走来，“什么事？”

“大人您看。”一人提着朝阳的脖子，像是提小鸡般捉住他，给夜露展示他的正反两面，“这个……疤痕？”

夜露看了一眼，淡淡道：“原来如此。”

“大人您说什么？”

“这是胎记，我明白了。”夜露思索着，“算了，留他一条性命，等你们结束了就把他丢到大街上自生自灭。之后……就让他卑贱畏缩地活着吧……”

夜露深深吸了口烟枪，白雾喷洒，她转身离去。

身后明月高悬，无声地用她银色的光芒，照耀世间的一切邪恶。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 民间有一种说法：人身上的胎记的位置与形状代表上辈子的致命伤。  
> 喜欢请点个Kudo哦


End file.
